falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Augustus Autumn
|modspecial = |actor =Peter Gil |dialogue =ColonelAutumn.txt |tag skills = |level =10→20→30 |derived =Hit Points: 80→130→180 |rarity = |family =Autumn Senior - Father |rank =Colonel |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairDefault |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =EnclaveFaction MQ05AutumnFaction MQ11AutumnFaction |class =SoldierLeader |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =ColonelAutumn |baseid = |refid = (The Waters of Life) (The American Dream and Take it Back!) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |Content7= }} Colonel Augustus Autumn (born in 2222) is the commanding officer of the Enclave's Department of the Army in the Capital Wasteland in 2277 and the main antagonist of Fallout 3. Background Early life Augustus was born and raised on the Enclave Oil Rig. His father, Autumn Senior, was a high-ranking scientist in the Enclave at the time of its destruction by the Chosen One in 2242. He then received orders from the new President of the United States who succeeded Dick Richardson, a former presidential advisor named John Henry Eden, to take all surviving Enclave troops and relocate them to the Raven Rock military base on the East Coast. Autumn Senior obeyed that order, gathering his troops and their equipment as he led them eastwards through the wastelands of the post-nuclear United States. Upon the Enclave's arrival in the Capital Wasteland, he was the only one who knew that President Eden was actually a ZAX supercomputer unit that had achieved self-awareness. Prior to his death, Autumn Senior passed that knowledge on to his son, who would become the leader of the Enclave's military and eventually attain the rank of Colonel.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Enclave Military Commander Colonel Autumn has proven to be far less subservient than his scientist father, often openly disagreeing with the president's decisions. He did not trust Eden completely, fearing that some of the supercomputer's methods were too extreme, and kept the ZAX destruct sequence for the president in his room as a last resort. At some point, he ordered experimental testing on ED-E be carried out while the robot was fully functional, to the shock of Dr. Whitley. During the Enclave assault on Project Purity, Autumn confronted James and seemingly died after the scientist flooded the project's main chamber with deadly radiation to prevent the Enclave takeover. However, he managed to survive by injecting himself with a mysterious agent — likely a more effective equivalent of Rad-X or RadAway. Colonel Autumn is extremely ruthless and shows no regret over his actions, such as shooting unarmed captives or breaking promises of mercy, as long as it serves the Enclave's ends. He is a firm believer in the revival of the United States as a nation of power in the post-nuclear world, and will do almost anything in order to fulfill this vision. Disagreements Following their capture and imprisonment in Raven Rock, Eden ordered the release of the Lone Wanderer so he could speak with them. Upon hearing of this, Autumn contradicted Eden's orders and ordered his men to kill the Wanderer instead. Autumn then departed for Jefferson Memorial, unaware of Eden's betrayal and attempted recruitment of the Lone Wanderer. When the Wanderer, Lyons' Pride and Liberty Prime assaulted Project Purity, Autumn led the Enclave soldiers defending the facility and personally confronted the Lone Wanderer in the end. The Lone Wanderer could choose whether to inform Autumn of Eden's betrayal and convince him to give up, or simply kill him. If Broken Steel is installed, Elder Lyons can be heard asking "He/She just let him get away like that?..." during the "2 weeks later" transition. He is mentioned in Lonesome Road; it is stated that he wanted all the assets used in the development of the duraframe eyebots to be redirected towards Enclave Hellfire armor. Whitley was not happy with this idea, so he sent ED-E away to Navarro. Ideology Augustus Autumn is a firm and militant supporter of what he sees as the legitimate continuation of the United States government and return to pre-War American values, which he believes can finally bring order and stability to the former capital of America. The Enclave, which he believes possesses the only true claim to the Capital Wasteland, represents his ideals of a liberation and restoration of the American homeland to its righful owners. Unlike his scientist father, Autumn Sr., Augustus pursued a military career, eventually being promoted to the rank of colonel and embracing the revanchist and jingoistic ideals of the "true" America. Nonetheless, he maintained his doubts of the Enclave's hierarchy; particularly its newest "president," John Henry Eden, being the only one to be aware of Eden's true existence.Autumn: "When you see the Enclave, you see the United States government. We are authorized to restore order and civility, by any means necessary." Unlike President Eden, Colonel Autumn's views on mutants did not extent to the general surface population, instead retaining his harsh and stern manner while embracing a slightly more messianic view on rebuilding civilization. Despite his relative moderation, he rarely uses diplomacy to achieve objectives and is willing to murder civilians in cold blood to demonstrate his resolve in ensuring the supremacy of the Enclave, although he will surrender the Purifier to the Lone Wanderer if convinced of the futility of his mission. His beliefs eventually led to him directly opposing Eden's goals of total extermination of any creatures even slightly affected by radiation and the Forced Evolutionary Virus, with Eden apparently abandoning his plans, most likely to appease him. In reality, Eden had secretly operated behind the colonel's back and developed a modified FEV sample to bring his goal of total eradictation of all mutated life forms.Autumn: "That's not true. That plan was abandoned months ago. He would never go behind my back!" (in response to the Lone Wanderer revealing Eden's treachery) Colonel Autumn continued to serve the president, albeit reluctantly, while also putting his own plans into operation. Upon establishing his base of operations at Raven Rock, Autumn had asserted an increasing amount of control over the Enclave's military forces, holding a large sway of personal power over the ranks. His militancy and jingoism was matched with a ruthlessness and cunning which allowed him accumulate a large power base within Raven Rock, even to the extent of successfully overriding the president's direct orders in regards to the Lone Wanderer; who he believed was a loose end to be eradicated. While Autumn did not trust and even argued with the president, he never resorted to his failsafe in any of his dealings, although it remained a possibility. This showed that, despite his emnity with Eden, Colonel Autumn remained a steadfast and loyal commander whose main concern was the successful takeover of Project Purity.Autumn: "Attention! This is Colonel Autumn! You are hereby ordered to ignore the President's previous directive. The prisoner from Vault 101 is to be shot on sight. I repeat, shot on sight. This is an order!" His fanatical devotion to procuring the purifier led him to stage an invasion of the Jefferson Memorial, with the intention of forcing the scientists recruited by James to work with Enclave scientists to ensure the maintenance and operation of the facility. After executing one of the scientists, he was temporarily incapacitated by James, who flooded the control room with radiation. After a successful recovery, he would eventually abduct the Lone Wanderer, retrieve the GECK and attempt to coax the code to activate Project Purity out of him. Autumn's own goal was to restore the facility into operation under strict Enclave control, which would allow them to promote themselves as the saviors of the Capital Wasteland, and establish a firm powerbase as the foremost military power and a symbol of the restoration of order and stability as the United States of America.Autumn: "I beg to differ. The Enclave is at the height of its power. Once this facility is operational, the masses will flock to the Enclave for fresh water, protection, and a plan for the future." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Waters of Life: Colonel Autumn is first encountered by the Lone Wanderer during the quest, The Waters of Life, locked in the Project Purity control room at the Jefferson Memorial with James and Janice Kaplinski. He declares the Enclave's intention to confiscate the project, and, in a show of his deadly seriousness, kills Janice in order to force James' cooperation. James, instead of shutting down the project, floods the area with radiation from the purifier, in an attempt to kill Autumn and his men. James and the Enclave soldiers fall to the radiation and die, while Autumn seemingly injects himself with advanced RadAway or Rad-X. * Finding the Garden of Eden: Colonel Autumn is seen again at the end of "Finding the Garden of Eden". He kneels over the Lone Wanderer before the blackout, the latter having been knocked to the floor and stunned by an Enclave pulse-grenade. He orders his troops to secure the G.E.C.K. the Lone Wanderer was carrying. * The American Dream: At Raven Rock, Autumn interrogates the Lone Wanderer, demanding the activation code for the purifier. The code 2-1-6 can be given up (in which case the Colonel will execute the Wanderer with his pistol), lied about, or instead, the Lone Wanderer can insult him. In the case of the latter two, Autumn will be interrupted by Eden, who will release the Lone Wanderer. Colonel Autumn later comes on the Raven Rock broadcast system, informing all Enclave troops that the Wanderer is a hostile target and to disregard the President's orders. He then escapes with a group of Vertibirds. * Take it Back!: Autumn is finally confronted by the Lone Wanderer at the end of Take it Back!, just outside the purifier's control room once more. He is accompanied by his two personal bodyguards, a pair of high-level Enclave soldiers equipped with tesla power armor and armed with Gatling lasers or miniguns. Autumn and his men can either be fought or convinced to leave peacefully through 2 consecutive Speech checks of fairly high difficulty. One speech path involves convincing Autumn to abandon President Eden's insane plans and stop the war; if Raven Rock has been destroyed, another slightly easier Speech path is available in which Autumn can be convinced he has nothing left to fight for and walk away. Inventory Notes * During the optional final fight with Autumn, if one of his bodyguards dies, he may pick up their minigun or Gatling laser, which he uses with skill, making him a much tougher foe. * After completing The Waters of Life, Colonel Autumn can be heard on the Enclave Radio informing the people of the Capital Wasteland of the Enclave's mission and warns not to interfere with them. * When faced during the final fight his body may fall down the gap underneath the purifier's control room, making his body unreachable and un-lootable. Killing him is of course optional. * During The Waters of Life quest he may exit the purifier before the door closes, leading to him performing the dialogue looking over his shoulder and being unable to kill Janice, just walking towards the door. This glitch can be solved either by reloading or exiting then entering the room. The latter will cause Autumn to have killed Janice but still be outside the purifier. He will still "die" as normal and can be looted. He cannot be attacked or talked to during this, though an empty dialogue will show up for a short time. Notable quotes | | | | | | }} Appearances Augustus Autumn appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout Shelter, and is mentioned in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel and the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Gallery Raven Rock - The Autumn's Room.jpg|Colonel Autumn's quarters in Raven Rock. The Energy Weapons bobblehead can be found in here. Col Autumns uniform.png|Full Body Autumn's ultimatum.jpg|Autumn in Raven Rock, Cell 4 Autumn CA1.jpg|Autumn concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 References Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Lonesome Road human characters Category:Lonesome Road mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters Category:Fallout 3 Enclave characters Category:Antagonists de:Augustus Autumn es:Augustus Autumn fa:Augustus Autumn fi:Augustus Autumn fr:Augustus Autumn it:Augustus Autumn pl:Augustus Autumn ru:Полковник Отем uk:Полковник Отем zh:Augustus Autumn